


Cocoon

by Minor_Coon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minor_Coon/pseuds/Minor_Coon
Summary: Light waits to emerge. (Set during the Yotsuba arc.)





	Cocoon

He feels as if he is encased in an opaque shell, while inside him there is something that is coiled and sleeping and waiting to unfold.

It somehow seems he has spent the last year of his life waiting, trying to out-stare the putrid sun as he swallows bile at the conversations in the school courtyard. Somewhere all this banality and human evil is being recorded. It is being impressed in careful, deliberate letters, like carvings on ancient tablets, baked into glazed, red permanence.

When he thinks back, his whole life seems like a movie played on mute, with actors laughing and crying at their voiceless cues, rolling into one senseless tableau that somehow ends – always ends – with waking up crouched inside a cramped jail cell, sure only of his own innocence.

Even the chain around his wrist, tight enough to gouge precise red marks into his skin, feels curiously unreal. When the time comes, it will fall away, like everything else . . .

Perhaps this irrational certainty is the reason he doesn't feel trapped, even though the ceilings are metal and low and and the air always smells like stale cake. Even though three-way dates with Misa and Ryuzaki are enough to drive anyone mad.

Misa pipes out, high and thin like a piccolo as she changes: “Don't look now, Light. This is just the cocoon. And – voila! I become a beautiful butterfly.”

Ryuzaki is looking at him again. Looking at him with his brow slightly furrowed, swallowing a spoonful of frosting like he doesn't even taste it.

He's afraid, Light decides. He's afraid of what's waiting inside of me.

Don't worry, Light wants to tell him. Don't you know me by now?

But . . . he's sure that the butterfly forgets how he felt, wrapped inside his cocoon. And once he has his wings – Light's not sure he'd even think to look back.


End file.
